Electron energy-loss spectroscopy is used to document the ultrastructural location of fluorinated molecules inside platelets and synaptosomes. The data provides information about the intracellular sequestration of fluorinated analogs of biogenic amines. Developmental work on the role of radiation damage in limiting the information obtainable, quantitation and image processing of elemental maps, and the possibilities for chemical analysis is being carried out.